


It's A Sin

by Apollo55



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi-Curiosity, Bible, It's not a sin Allen, M/M, Oral Sex, Questioning a sin, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: It's a, it's a, it's a, it's a sinIt's a sinEverything I've ever doneEverything I ever doEvery place I've ever beenEverywhere I'm going toIt's a sin





	It's A Sin

                Finn hadn’t had long to prepare for his match with AJ Styles. He took a deep breath. He knew this meant a lot to far too many people. He did his best to quell his nerves. Why couldn’t Bray have gotten his damn vaccines?

            After the match, he tried his best to reflect on what he could have done differently. Everyone was behind it. The internet blew up, but there was something that fell odd about it. He wasn’t sure what it was though. There seemed to be some tension between the two of them. Finn couldn’t remember any reason there would have been unresolved anger though. He could feel AJ in front of him.

            AJ looked down at Finn. He licked his lips. He had a million questions and a million curiosities. He stared down at Finn. He knew this was wrong. The Bible told him it was wrong. He knew every thought he had was wrong. He knew it was a sin. Still he couldn’t control himself. The temptation was too real, too strong. He licked his lips again.

“Is there a reason you’re like hovering above me while I’m trying to get dressed?”

            AJ took a deep breath. He realized the nakedness of the man below him. He tilted Finn’s chin up to look at him.

“There is. And you don’t have to agree to this, but…” AJ motioned toward his dick. “like what about a blow job?”

“What about it?” Finn looked up at AJ’s face. He seemed nervous. “Are you asking for one? Demanding one? What?”

            AJ was worried the way Finn was laughing. He was losing his confidence. The more he thought about things, the more he assumed Seth was ribbing him about this whole thing. Really thinking about it, why would Seth have even shared this kind of information.

“Asking. I’d never just come in here demanding. I mean you don’t have to say yes, this is a really weird question, it’s just I over heard Seth and got a little curious, but you know this is a terrible request. He’s probably ribbing me.”

“This is cute.” Finn chuckled.

“Cute that I am being ribbed? Or what?”

“Cute that you’re having so much trouble asking another human for a sexual favor.”

“Well, it’s not something I ever asked for.” AJ shrugged and looked away in a huff.

“You’ve never had to ask, or she refuses?” Finn looked up.

“I asked once, she wasn’t interested, I asked one other time and she told me to find someone else to do it.”

“Well, lock the door and take off your pants.” Finn looked at AJ’s ass. “And your shirt. Just get nude.”

            AJ complied with Finn’s orders. He watched him fix a makeshift pillow for his knees. He didn’t want his nerves to appear like he was having second thoughts. He looked at Finn on the floor on his hands and knees. He’d never thought he’d be in lust with another man, but something about Finn attracted everyone. He looked down a Finn getting in position. His moaned as his eyes followed the curve in Finn’s back.

            Finn smirked at the slight moan. He licked his lips to wet them before taking AJ’s cock in his hand. He softly stroked him while taking a few licks. He could feel the anticipation in the way AJ attempted to grip his hand. He took the length on AJ’s cock into his mouth. He heard a guttural moan. It was something he hadn’t heard in a long time. It was almost virginal. He worked up a rhythm to match AJ’s moaning. He was aroused by how expressive AJ was. There was something sexy about hearing his own name in AJ’s southern drawl.

            AJ pulled out of Finn’s mouth with a pop. He took a deep breath. He didn’t want to push his luck, but he pulled Finn up to his feet. They were almost eye to eye. His lips met Finn’s. Finn was shocked, but there was something slightly reassuring about it. AJ felt Finn’s nails on his back. He smirked against his lips and roughly pulled Finn harder against him. He chuckled at the little gasp Finn made.

“Sorry.” AJ shied away.

“Don’t be. I wasn’t done though.”

“I know, I was just curious how far are you willing to take this.”

            Finn raised his eyebrow at AJ. He never thought of AJ in any context other than the guy he was supposed to hide all of this from. He had a bit of apprehension. The way AJ said _gay community_ flashed in his mind. If never struck him as anything but curious. He started replaying bits of conversations he had with Kenny, where AJ seemed to be flirtatious. AJ did still have his arms around him, his hands were resting with his fingers ghosting over his ass cheeks.

“How far do you want to take this?” He smirked at AJ.

“Can. I. You. Know. That.”

“Say it, Allen.”

“Can I fuck you?” AJ’s breathing was nervous.

“I have lube and condoms in my bag.” Finn turned from AJ. “Don’t be nervous. It’s just like if you were doing it with your wife.”

            AJ watched Finn bend over with his ass up. He slid the condom over his dick and looked at the bottle of lube. He took a breath and poured lube down Finn’s crack. He drug his cock down and slid slowly into Finn. He heard a sharp gasp. He gave Finn time to adjust before pulling back out and working up a slow rhythm. He watched Finn’s right hand disappear under his body. He could hear how much Finn was enjoying himself.

“mmm harder”

“What?”

“Fuck me harder, Allen.”

            AJ’s eyes widened. He was so used to a certain kind of vanilla sex that he wasn’t sure of himself. He felt Finn backing onto him. He watched Finn’s ass. He growled and pulled Finn hard onto his dick. He heard his name followed by something unintelligible. He started to get rough with Finn but the harder he got, the more Finn seemed to enjoy himself. AJ could feel his dick pulsing, he stared down at Finn’ muscular ass.

“I’m going to cum.”

            Finn pulled away from AJ. He laid on his back.

“Cum on me, please.”

Finn increased the pressure on his own dick as he felt the first stream of cum hit his pecs. He shot AJ a sex laden smirk as he came over his hand. He used his index finger to scoop some of AJ’s cum off his chest. He licked his lips before tasting it. He smirked at the face AJ was making. It was a mixture of amazed and nervous. He watched AJ grab his cum covered hand and lick.

“You didn’t have to do that, Allen.”

“I know. Figured I’d go all in.” AJ nodded. “Sorry if that didn’t measure up to your expectations.”

“Eh, you’ve got a lot of pent up kinks.” He got up to start cleaning himself up. “If you’re interested, no obligation, I wouldn’t at all mind helping you explore.”

“Well, we’ve got all night.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
